


Coincidence? The universe is rarely so lazy

by ButterflyPrincess



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Progaming, Anxiety, Fluff, Getting Together, Indiana is my love, Lauri does... something, M/M, Oh and Sherlock reference, Peke is a teacher, and cute, and is also cute, mentioned Froskurinn/Sjokz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Okay, Enrique, you got this. Just make it smooth'. “Well... I'm standing in front of a very handsome stranger while looking like shit. Not really the way I want to meet someone like you.” </p>
<p>He blushes. Perfect. “Uh... Someone like me?” </p>
<p>“Someone this beautiful”, Enrique says and smirks even wider. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Five times Enrique and Lauri meet coincidently and the one time they're already in the same place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence? The universe is rarely so lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, yeah. Back at it with the fluffy shit again, I guess? Pekenide this time \o/ 
> 
> (I've never written about these two, but I hope I kinda got them right.) 
> 
> Enjoy <33
> 
> PS: I apologize if I fucked up the kebab related words, I just took them as I knew them from Germany lmao.

Coincidence? The universe is rarely so lazy

 

 

5\. Is it sad that Enrique still lives at his parents' when he's 24? Not really. Is it kind of pathetic? Yes, maybe. He wouldn't really admit that, though. He doesn't even know why he can't bring himself to move out already. He's finished studying, he has a job at the local primary school and easily earns enough money to just go wherever he wants. But something keeps him there. In the flat he shares with his parents (of course paying his share of the rent) in that kind of old house with a small doctor's practice in the first floor.

 

It's practical, most of the time. Having a doctor downstairs. And still living at home has advantages too, obviously. But he somehow feels like he really should make a move finally and find his own place. Take some responsibility. And maybe even be a positive image for his students because he doesn't think telling them that their teacher hasn't got his own flat at the age of 24 is something that really helps them getting an image of how adulthood should be working. Not that Enrique ever knew much about adulthood.

 

So he does it. He looks for a flat that's at least somehow close to his school. It's hard, harder than he'd expected. Sometimes the one he's currently looking at is too small or too expensive or too close to the Highway... It's a struggle. So he has to spend some months more with his parents until he finally finds one that fits him well.

 

It's almost the last week of living at what's been his home for the majority of his life when he crawls out of bed one morning at like 11am. He takes a seat in front of the heater in the living room where his father is watching some crime movie and his mother is on one of her horrendously long phone calls and he just takes some sips of his coffee in silence until she's finished.

 

“Morning”, he greets, not even trying to hide his tiredness. They talk a little about this and that and about how his mother found some nice decoration for his flat.

 

“Oh, and could you please go downstairs to fetch the money your sister put into the letter-box, after you've finished?”, his mother asks. He holds back a sigh because why the heck wouldn't his sister jut come in to _give_ their parents their money back like normal people would do? She's around practically everyday anyway...

 

He nods, however, and finishes his coffee.

 

He definitely doesn't want to look at the mirror before he goes outside the door. He hasn't changed his clothes and thus is still in an old, large shirt and baggy pants. His hair is still a mess, he hasn't brushed his teeth yet and he just puts on the slippers he finds which are too small by at least five sizes. Because why would he care about his looks when he's just going to fetch something out of the letter-box on a Saturday morning?

 

He leaves the flat, taking the keys with him and goes downstairs. He opens the front-door and... DAMN. He freezes for a second.

 

In front of him stands another man, equally frozen and looks at him with a startled look on his face but that face is  _beautiful,_ god damn. His blond hair falls loosely across his face similar to those emo-like hairstyles but not as extreme. And he looks so  _shy._ Enrique has never had a type, but he has always had a kind of thing for the shy ones. Maybe it's due to his outgoing personality that he just needs someone who contrasts that. 

 

But after he sees the mildly confused look the other young man gives him he remembers that he looks like shit right now. Fuck. He smirks a little anyway.

 

“I kinda feel the need to apologize”, he blurts out, not knowing where that's coming from all of a sudden.

 

The blonde in front of him raises an eyebrow. “Why's that?”

 

_ Okay, Enrique, you got this. Just make it smooth.  _ “Well... I'm standing in front of a very handsome stranger while looking like shit. Not really the way I want to meet someone like you.” 

 

He blushes. Perfect. “Uh... Someone like me?”

 

“Someone this beautiful”, Enrique says and smirks even wider.

 

The blonde goes crimson. “I-uh... I have an appointment, sorry”, he mutters and hushes past Enrique into the house and straight to the practice before he is able to react.

 

And even though it didn't go perfect, he still wears a happy smile on his face as he fetches the money and thinks about the random stranger who has just been so  _ cute.  _

 

 

 

4\. His new flat is still half made of moving-boxes but he can't really bring himself to bother. It feels good to be on his own, surprisingly good, better than he would have expected, yet it was a significant change. No more being woken up by mom in the morning, no more prepared meals. Just a bit more independence an a bit more responsibility.

 

The biggest perk of his new place is that everything he needs is nearby for the most the most part. It takes him ten minutes to school in the morning, across the street is the baker's and only two minutes away there's even a small kebab shop. Which is great because kebab is love, kebab is life.

 

So, after he has finally won his fight against the couch table (which had been harder than you might think) he decides to pay the place a visit. Just to test if it's worth it. Then again, two minutes would always be worth it even if the food is only average. But there's always a first time and he is convinced now is a great time for that. (Also, he's a master of procrastination – has always been – and needs something to distract him from the pain in the ass that book shelf will be.)

 

He sighs and leaves his new flat, taking a bit of money with him of course and starts his adventurous journey of two minutes only the true survivors are able to take.

 

The shop really is small but seems at least half cozy, so it's fine. A friendly-looking Turkish man greets him in heavily accented English and he almost instantly feels at home (because let's be real, foreign restaurant thingies with foreign people who have those cute accents but try so hard is probably the nicest thing ever) as he takes a seat at the small bar ordering his desired Dürüm.

 

He's waiting for it and looks around a bit. The place is not shabby, no, but there's a tad bit of dust on the counter and the picture on the wall also seems a bit off. It's okay, though. It has it's own kind of charm.

 

And oh... Isn't that face over there oddly familiar? At the window on right side of the shop sits a man around his age, blonde hair, uncomfortable expression in his cute face... _Oh,_ he realizes, _the one from the practice two weeks ago..._ It makes him smile. What a coincidence.

 

The guy looks up to give him a skeptical look only to blush two seconds later. Enrique is almost bothered by how fucking cute he is.

 

He stands up to go over to him because maybe he has a shot at that guy. And if not maybe they could just be friends or something. Or at least he would know he can stop trying (not that he had tried before but he is making sure.)

 

“Hey there”, he greets the other man with a smug smile.  
  


“Hi”, he answers quietly.

 

“So... What is your name? Because I don't like having a pretty face stuck in my head without knowing the name to it.” _Too much? Nah, never._

 

“Lauri. My name's Lauri Happonen.” He still seems insecure, a bit uncomfortable and Enrique suddenly really wants to know why.

 

“Enrique. So, _Lauri..._ What a coincidence we meet again, isn't it?” He laughs and finally, _finally_ he earns a smile from Lauri.

 

“Barely recognized you, now that look like a human being.” Gosh, he even smirks and it's freaking _adorable._ Okay, he has to calm the fuck down, but hey, this might as well be the one and only (not that he considers basically everyone he meets to be, just for the sake of his undying optimism), so why not push it a little?

 

“So, you like what you see a bit more now?”

 

Lauri's cheeks go so red, it's almost unreal. He's so easily embarrassed apparently, it's hard for Enrique not to play around that a little bit... Maybe he will later, if that's not the last time they meet. But for now, the other man just looks away, averting his gaze. _Okay, maybe that was a bit much._

 

“Sorry... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or something like that. I was being serious, though. It's quite a coincidence that we meet twice in like two weeks without meaning to.” He smiles gently now, feeling the need to save something he didn't notice to be in danger.

 

“The universe is rarely so lazy”, Lauri answers and Enrique just has to laugh.

 

“A 'Sherlock' fan? Oh my god, I _love_ that show, it's so amazing!” He's just wants to start a ramble about the pure awesomeness of Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock Holmes and just how perfectly everything works in the show and just how perfect it is but Lauri looks down and gets up from his chair.

 

“I... I need to go, sorry. It's been... nice meeting you... I guess... Uhm... Bye.” And once again, faster than Enrique can react the other man leaves.

 

He sighs. “Yeah. Bye.”

 

 

 

 

3\. Lauri wants to kill himself. Not really, not like genuinely but you know... He wants to kill himself. He's walking through the fucking park with all it's happy green spring-colors and he just wants to _die._

 

He is being pathetic, he knows it. His mind must be playing tricks on him or something because how could _that guy_ be actually interested in him in any way? He's used to people making fun of him, it _must_ be something like that. Why would that genuinely hot piece of a man hit on him, call him _beautiful_ even?

 

Maybe he is a friend of Maurice or something. That guy and his friends are always full of shit so why wouldn't they do something like making some hot guy hit on him just to see him react? It must be a prank or something, he can't find another explanation. Except Enrique actually being interested in him, but nooo... That's a bit too far-fetched, isn't it?

 

And yet he finds himself thinking about that bastard all day long. It's irrational to an extent that's not even funny anymore because _hell_ he doesn't exactly know _anything_ about that man except his name and only his first name. Damn, he has only seen him twice and they didn't exactly talk or anything. Only if you want to count that little small talk at that kebab shop... But that doesn't count, does it? That has not even been a real conversation and even if it was, Lauri had probably ruined it with embarrassing amounts of anxiety and unnecessary cockiness as well as a shitty 'Sherlock' quote and what could possibly be worse?

 

“What's his name?”

 

Lauri fucking _jumps_ at the sudden voice next to him. He turns right and what he sees is a woman with a _very_ shit-eating grin and he just has the feeling that he would genuinely hate her right now if she wasn't one of his best friends.

 

“I don't know what you mean, Indiana.” He tries to sound calm and honest so hard but he isn't surprised that he fails, first of all, and then again he knows that she wouldn't have had it anyway, so why does he even bother trying?

 

“Don't shit on me, Lauri, I know your I-have-a-crush-face. So, what's his name?” She grabs both his wrist and drags him to the nearest bench because yes, sitting down obviously solves problems and is the number one necessity for talking about them. Sure.

 

“You could've at least said hello or something”, he mumbles, the shock of her sudden appearance is still making him shake.

 

“Hello”, she says curtly, rolling her eyes, “And now talk, I don't get any younger.”

 

“Not that getting older or not is a problem when you're 25.”

 

“Would you shut up?”  
  


He laughs a little. “I thought I'm supposed to talk.”  
  
“ABOUT WHOEVER MAKES YOU GO FULL EMO!”, she half yells, half laughs.

 

“It's nothing, really. I only saw him like twice, only know his name, I don't have a 'crush' on him or something like that.” He tries to play it cool but when he sees the skeptical look on Indiana's face he once again wonders why the fuck he bothers trying.

“Liar. You are already head over heels for that guy and you don't even know him. Oh, I love stories about love at first sight!”, she cheers and the will to stop being alive comes back at an instant.

 

“That's not 'love at first sight'! As if someone could actually fall in love with me at first sight...”

 

She groans. “Oh no, not that shit again. Lauri, I thought we were through that. How many times do I have to tell you that if we both were straight I'd totally hit on you until you believe me that everyone would?”

 

“I dunno, maybe you need to have a talk with my good old friend 'anxiety' because he is definitely not believing you.” Oh no. No, no, no. He feels tears coming to his eyes and oh no, he's not going to cry about this ever again. She's right, he's over that. His teens had been a disaster but he's over that, isn't he? He's not going to let it devour him anymore. But he is.

 

“Hey, hey, tell me one thing... Have you two talked or anything?”

 

“Shortly.”

 

“Has he shown... interest? No, wait. Objectively speaking, has he shown any signs you would define as interested if it wasn't about you? I know you don't think he would, but did he give any signals.”

 

“He... He called me beautiful when we first met...”, he admits, feeling indefinitely stupid.

 

His friend looks at him in disbelief. Then she just starts laughing. “Oh my god, Lauri! One day I'll need to punch you. The guy calls you fucking 'beautiful' and you don't belief he's hitting on you? Man, I'd make fun of you if I didn't know you needed a therapist to even get half over that anxiety-shit.”  
  


“Aren't you making fun of me right now? Like... you're laughing.”

 

“Oh no, I just think you are fucking adorable”, she chuckles and pulls him into a hug.

 

He starts laughing along with her because honestly, if this wasn't about himself, he'd find it funny, too.

 

What he doesn't find all that funny, however, is that he suddenly sees _Enrique_ and oh fuck, he gives him that “Shit-he-has-a-girlfriend”-look and again... Lauri wants to commit suicide.

 

 

 

 

2\. It didn't take Enrique very long to realize that going to school as a student and going to school as a teacher are two entirely different things. For one: He's now actually here because he wants to (he has never like the 'chore' of attending school when he was a student). And also, as a student he has always been “Enrique”, now he's “Mister Martinez”. He was supposed to be an authority, an idol, someone to look up to. Which indeed took him a while to get used to.

 

But even as a teacher, despite being a very young one, school still has him sighing out loud as his head is resting on his right hand. To be honest, maybe it's not school that makes him do that. Maybe it's the fact that he's seen this random stranger – _Lauri –_ in the park, hugging a woman _very_ tightly and now he feels like the stupidest person on the whole planet because it genuinely seems like he's tried hitting on a perfectly straight man...

 

Maybe he shouldn't be that surprised about someone being straight. We still live in heteronormative times after all. But why has he blushed then? Why did he seem so _responsive_? He shakes his head. It makes no sense but he's starting to believe that has made things up in his mind because he just found the other man so gorgeous.

 

“M-Mister Martinez?” It's like a wake-up call when he hears his name from the blonde girl in the second row. What's her name again? Oh yeah, Lucienne.

 

He forces himself to smile, wondering why it's that hard to do anyway. So what? A hot guy that turns out to be straight. It's not the first time this happened to him. Statistically, it's more probable to happen than not to, so why is he even thinking about it anymore?

Still, he pulls himself together and looks at the girl in the friendliest way he can afford.

 

“What is it, Lucienne?”, he asks and she looks at him in a surprisingly worried way.

 

“Uhm... Are you okay? You don't look very happy”, she states shyly.  
  


The class starts laughing at her and Enrique wonders if primary school was the right choice because _damn_ third graders are _cruel..._ But then he remembers that when they are only eight or nine years old, he can still give a bit of positive influence.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. That's nothing to laugh about”, he says, standing up from his chair. He approaches Lucienne who looks like she's about to cry because everyone started laughing at her and knuddled before her desk.

 

“You did nothing wrong, don't worry”, he whispers to her before he raises his voice to speak to the rest of the class. “What Lucienne just did is something many people can't do. Especially not those as young as you are. She saw that I wasn't fine and acted to it. That's great.”

 

He takes a deep breath. “You know... I'm not your father or something. I just want to tell you guys that showing some sympathy is something everyone should do. So... No, I'm... not really okay, honestly. I guess it's a private thing, but thank you very much for asking.” He gives her a genuine smile and she seems so happy. Kids can be so cute sometimes.

 

“So, now let's come to...” And he continues his lesson.

 

.

.

.

 

He doesn't stop thinking about Lauri, it's almost as if he's infected with some virus or something. He's just a pretty face, just someone he's met like twice (or three times if the little encounter in the park even counts), he's no one basically, no one important. Or at least that what he tries to tell himself. Because if all of this doesn't matter at all, why is he still thinking about it all?

 

“Lucienne! I'm here, hey!” _Wait..._ He freezes. No, this can't be. That cannot be _his_ voice right there at the other end of the hallway. It can't. Not seriously.

 

He turns around slowly and indeed, there he fucking is. Blond hair, beautiful face and oh god, that _smile._ Enrique can't believe it. He hit on a guy who is straight _and_ has a kid?! When did his gay-dar start betraying him like that?

 

“Oh, your dad picking you up today?”, he asks as the walks towards Lucienne because god knows why he does it.

 

Lauri just looks shocked. Shocked and confused and nothing else before he realizes what Enrique is thinking.  
  
“Oh, ohhh, no, I'm not her dad. I'm picking her up for my best friend, you know? She's... The child of her and her wife.” The other man's face is flushed.

 

And there he goes again. Feeling like the dumbest person on this whole goddamn planet. He... His best friend... His. Best. Friend. “Your best friend... The woman that was with you... In the park?”

 

Lauri nods and this time it's Enrique who just leaves without a word because he is way too embarrassed to do anything at all.

 

 

 

 

1\. Lauri sighs for the umpteenth time today. He's not saying he hates estate agents, but he does. He needs a new flat, it's as simple as that. He just can't cope with being a third wheel for Indiana and Eefje just because he couldn't stand living at his parents' anymore.

 

Yet, here he is. It's the twentieth one already - or at least it feels like that - and he is annoyed as fuck. Every flat he is offered is either too small, too expensive, in a shitty location or what the fuck ever. It's frustrating to no end. Why can this fucker not just take what he requires and FIND something that fits?

 

“Mister Happonen? I think this one's _just_ for you. Very cozy atmosphere, close to a cute little bakery... No too small, not very expensive. You will surely like it!”, the young man announces and Lauri couldn't care less at this point. It's probably just gonna be the same shit as always. He nods nonetheless because what is there to lose?

 

They get out of the car in front of the pretty good-looking house. It's a bit old maybe but that's okay at least. It's in a pretty quiet area (as he has wished from the beginning), so... yeah, at least from the outside it looks okay.

 

They have a look at the inside and _finally,_ he thinks, _finally that pleb did something right!_ It looks nice, a pretty big living room (relative to the total size of the flat), a functional bathroom, kitchen looks nice too, bedroom is almost as big as the living room and thank God, it's affordable as well! Maybe his day isn't too bad in the end.

 

“So, what do you think?” The estate agent looks at him expectantly.

 

“Uhm... I think... that's it. I like it. I... wanna buy it!” Yep, that must be the right decision to make.

 

.

.

.

 

Has Lauri ever mentioned he wanted to die? No? Okay. He wants to die.

 

All he'd done was go downstairs after he'd finished the administrative stuff with the agent and the first thing he sees... The first thing he sees is Enrique. Like, what the fuck is he doing here?

 

“Y-You?”, he asks, startled and confused and argh... He doesn't want this. Their last to encounters had been awkward enough but this is a whole new level of awkward. He feels his cheeks heat up. No... He doesn't want that. Can't his body just stop?

 

“Uhm... Yeah, I live here, actually. You on the other hand... I don't think you've been here when I moved in.”

 

Lauri starts laughing. It's hysteric, not joyful. That must be a fucking joke. The universe must be making fun of him like everyone in primary school used to do.

 

“This can't be real...”, he laughs dryly.

 

“Is it so awful to live with me under the same roof?” Enrique looks at him like some hurt puppy and why does his heart need to jump at this? That's not fair, he doesn't want to react to him like that. They wouldn't work anyway. Why would they?  
  
_JESUS CHRIST BE A MAN ONCE, LAURI,_ he hears Indiana's voice shouting at him in his head. Yeah, maybe he should act like a grown man once in his life.

  
“Yes! I mean no. I mean... I just-” He's at a loss for words. Words suck. Words are shitty friends, they are never there when you need them.

 

“You are pretty cute, when you're acting so shy. Has anyone ever told you that?” Enrique smirks and steps a bit closer to him.

 

“Not really, no”, Lauri whispers, unable to make his voice sound more like an actual voice.

 

“What a shame. May I ask you a question before I make a fool out of myself again?”

 

He nods. He can't do more than that, his irrational nervousness is completely taking over him.

 

“Are you in any way interested in me? Or just in general attracted to men? Because you know, I thought that woman at the park-”

 

“Indiana.”

  
“If you say so. What I mean to say is that I thought she was your girlfriend and then I thought Lucienne was your daughter and... I won't bother you anymore if just tell me to go away, okay?” Enrique is looking at the floor now as if it was the only thing holding him.

 

“I... I _am_ interested. I just- I don't- I can't believe youareactuallyhittingonme”, he bursts out faster than than light but Enrique seems to understand because he starts laughing.

 

“Oh, that's the problem here. Don't worry, you are beautiful and I'll tell you so often you will not be able to stand hearing it anymore”, he laughs and wraps an arm around Lauri's shoulders.

 

“So... How about a very classy kebab-date?”

 

 

 

 

+1. “You know, I still sometimes think about how strange it is that we actually met...” Enrique is sitting on the vintage armchair he and Lauri had fought for so hard because they like that thing so much but the prize had been _sooo_ high but finally they had got it after hours of negotiating as if they were pros at it. They weren't but that's about results, okay? It had been their first real achievement as a couple after all.

 

“What do you mean? By the third time I thought you were legit stalking me”, Lauri laughs, taking a sip of his wine. Yes, wine. Because when you are the co-owner of a sports organization in your early thirties who used to be occasionally eaten alive by media because you're gay, you have to fit at least one gay-cliché, don't you? If that's drinking fancy wine on a fancy sofa, then Lauri is absolutely fine with that.

 

“No, seriously! Think about it! What if had gone downstairs to fetch my sister's money just a few minutes sooner or later? What if I hadn't gone to get myself some kebab right there, right then? What if you hadn't picked up Lucienne that day? What if you had bought another flat in another house? It's like the universe wanted us to be together”, Enrique explains dreamily.

 

“First of all: Those were Indiana's words at our wedding, just a bit differently put. And then: The universe hasn't done shit there. We were just lucky. It was just coincidence. Luck. And I'm fucking happy it happened that way.”

 

“Man, where's your emo-self? I mean that version of you was way more poetic. It was you who said 'Coincidence? The universe is rarely so lazy'.” He gets up and moves towards Lauri who has a playful smirk on his face by now.

 

“Actually, Benedict Cumberbatch aka. Sherlock Holmes said that. And after all, who cares? We met and thank God we somehow got together. That's all that counts.” He pulls Enrique – who is standing in front of him by now – into his lap, wrapping both arms around his neck.

  
“Yeah, but it's crazy to think about, isn't it? Somewhere, there's a universe in which we didn't meet at all... Man, what am I doing in that one?”

 

Lauri looks him deep in the eyes and sighs a little. “You... You would probably find someone else to be happy with. A man, a woman, who knows? I would probably die alone with twenty cats, dying of anxiety and low self-esteem. But you know what? Fuck other universes that might not even exist. As long as I have you here... Here in this one... That's all that matters.” And with that he leans forward to plant a kiss onto Enrique's lips. A chaste one, like their first almost. But no kiss will ever be equally as careful as their first one.

 

“When have you become so fucking cheesy?”, Enrique chuckles as he pulls away shortly.

 

“I dunno... Maybe when I had to write a wedding-speech. Or maybe after the second glass of wine, who knows?” He joins in to the light-hearted laughing and leans in for another kiss.

 

Whether coincidence or not, he is happy that he is here right now, with Enrique and he couldn't care less how he got there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, yeah??? This was kinda longer than I wanted it to be??? And they had quite little interaction??? I just got kinda lost in writing about their struggles, I guess??? 
> 
> Whatever, I hope you liked anyway <3


End file.
